Bloom
BlooM es un mod de tipo Conversión Total creado en 2019 por el BlooM Team: Antonio Gonzalez Aguilar (Drugod), Roberto Julio Alamo (Rolls) y Virgilio Virzo (Ozymandias81), sirviendo de secuela común a los videojuegos Doom II y Blood, y creando un crossover respetando la continuidad de ambos juegos. Compatibilidad BlooM continee su propio episodio: All the Way of Doomed Flesh, pero también tiene total compatibilidad con cualquier IWAD original (Doom, Doom II, The Ultimate Doom, Final Doom, Sigil), cambiando los monstruos originales por los del bestiario híbrido de BlooM y dando la posibilidad de jugar como el Doomguy original o como Caleb, cambiando substancialmente el gameplay (especialmente debido a los comportamientos de los nuevos monstruos), añadiendo trampas en los mapas originales y ofreciendo cientos de horas de juego. BlooM también es totalmente compatible con cualquier mapa vanilla o MegaWAD. BlooM fue construido y testeado para funcionar bajo GZDoom v3.7.2 o superior, Zandronum v2.8 o superior, o las más recientes compilaciones de LZDoom y QZDoom. Versiones La Beta de BlooM v0.666 fue lanzada a principios de 2018. El lanzamiento de la Demo BlooM v1.666 llegó en Halloween de 2019. La demo incluye más de 30 nuevos enemigos y cuatro mapas del episodio The Way of all Doomed Flesh. Personajes En BlooM puedes elegir entre dos clases de personaje para jugar: * Doomguy: Aguerrido marine de la UAC, retornado desde el infierno, superviviente de la guerra del infierno en la Tierra y el hombre que dio muerte al Icono del pecado. Es el protagonista de los eventos relatados en Doom y Doom II. * Caleb: Un sanguinario pistolero devuelto a la vida por fuerzas oscuras que camina sobre la faz de la tierra desde finales del siglo XIX. Estuvo a punto de destruir el culto del Cabal y asesinó a su líder, el dios oscuro Tchernobog. Protagonista de los eventos narrados en Blood. Contenido de BlooM * Bestiario híbrido: Más de 30 nuevos monstruos creados por los ingenieros del Cabal. Bestiario híbrido que puede activarse o desactivarse. * Bestiario vanilla: Más de 30 tipos de monstruos originales de las sagas Blood y Doom * Posibilidad de elegir entre dos personajes: Doomguy o Caleb * 20 armas y el powerup de Guns Akimbo (doble arma) * Texturas y props de Blood y multitud de nuevas texturas, sprites y modelos 3D * El nuevo episodio original "All the Way of Doomed Flesh" (4 niveles en la versión demo actual) * La colocación de trampas aleatorias, nuevos eventos y conversión de bestiario de BlooM en los iWADs, mapas originales o mapas vanilla. Historia 10 años tras los eventos de Doom II ... Los gobiernos terrestres tratan de reconstruir los últimos restos de la civilización tras la guerra contra el infierno. Mientras tanto, CabalCo permanecía oculto, latente, aguardando el momento adecuado para tomar las antiguas bases militares y científicas de la UAC. El objetivo de CabalCo era construir su propio generador de portales, no solo para traer de vuelta al ejército caído del Cabal, sino para resucitar a su dios y antiguo líder: Tchernobog. Durante el proceso de abrir portales, los ingenieros del Cabal detectaron una anomalía causada por malos ajustes en el colisionador. Esto produjo una alteración en el espacio-tiempo que provocó que el pasado (Blood) se fusionara con el presente (Doom II) en un universo fragmentado conocido como "El Vacío". ¡Y no solo eso! El vórtice resultante trajo de vuelta el ejército de fanáticos del Cabal junto a los demonios del infierno descuartizados por Doomguy. Los hechiceros de CabalCo trataron de poner al Icon of Sin bajo su control. Sin embargo, tras múltiples intentos se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una tarea imposible. La guerra del Vacío había comenzado... Siendo incapaces de subyugar al ejército del infierno, los científicos del Cabalco crearon a los híbridos, serviles y letales criaturas que combinaban a demonios del infierno con las fuerzas del Cabal. Afortunadamente, en esta ocasión el Doomguy no estará solo. La fusión del vórtice también trajo a un aliado: Caleb. Juntos ellos no sólo combatirán para destruir a los demonios y acólitos del Cabal, pero también al arma secreta del Cabal: ¡El ejército híbrido! Niveles Los mapas pertenecen a la versión BlooM Demo 1.666 - Episodio All the Way of Doomed Flesh. * BLM01: Entriway to Grave * BLM02: The Wrong Side of the Hangar * BLM03: U.A.C. Phantom 666 * BLM04: Ghost Downtown Banda Sonora La banda sonora original fue compuesta por Bui Mondo y Antonio Gonzalez Aguilar (Drugod) * MENU - Titoli del Menû * BLM01 - Sala dell'eternitâ * BLM02 - Incubo a forma di cubo * BLM03 - Via che conduce all'orrore * BLM04 - L'abbazzia dei dannati Videos thumb|center|250x250px thumb|center|250x250px|BlooM Review - by GmanLives thumb|center|250x250px Enlaces externos * Descargar BlooM desde Moddb * BlooM en el foro de ZDoom * BlooM en el foro de Doomworld * BlooM Team sitio web oficial en:Bloom Categoría:Mods Categoría:Conversiones Categoría:PWADs por nombre